The Saga of Darren Shan
The Saga of Darren Shan (known in the U.S. as Cirque Du Freak) is a series of young adult vampire novels written by Darren O'Shaughnessy. Through out the series, the life of Darren Shan is narrated, following his ordeal with being turned into a half-vampire (blooded) by another vampire, Larten Crepsley. The Saga has also been published into four trilogies books, which the film, Cirque Du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant, is based upon. Vampire Blood Trilogy Vampire Blood (also called the Cirque du Freak Trilogy) is the first trilogy in The Saga of Darren Shan by the author Darren Shan. It contains the novels;'' Cirque Du Freak, ''The Vampire's Assistant and Tunnels of Blood. The first book explores the events that lead Darren into becoming a half-vampire, Including his sacrifices in order to save his ex-best friend, Steve. The second and third book, bring you on the journey with Darren as he faces the challenges that lie ahead, including coming to terms with being a vampire as well as his new found strength. Universal Studios bought the rights to The Saga of Darren Shan and is directed by Paul Weitz with Chris Massoglia playing the lead role of Darren. The film was released on October 23, 2009. Although the movie is based on this first trilogy, there are major differences between the plot of the books and the movie. * Cirque Du Freak * The Vampire's Assistant * Tunnels of Blood Vampire Rites Trilogy Vampire Rites (also called the Vampire Mountain trilogy) is the second trilogy in The Saga of Darren Shan. It contains the novels; Vampire Mountain, Trials of Death and The Vampire Prince. This trilogy involves more of the various vampires characters, and their beliefs and customs (such as their views on death, life and their views of right and wrong). This trilogy's main theme is religion, compared to the previous one, it brings a whole new take on the vampire way of life and shows the kinder, better side of the vampires involved. These books show a more relaxed character of Darren Shan towards the more gruesome aspects of vampire life. Vampire War Trilogy Vampire War (also called the Hunters trilogy) is the third trilogy in The Saga of Darren Shan. It contains the novels; Hunters of the Dusk, Allies of the Night and Killers of the Dawn. This trilogy continues the war between vampires and vampaneze. Mr Tiny forms a group of three "hunters" - Darren Shan, Mr Crepsley and new character Vancha March, a Vampire Prince who lives in the wild and follows the old vampire traditions, and has unusually pink skin from staying out in the sun too long. They have four opportunities to kill the Vampaneze Lord, or else the vampires will be destroyed. * Hunters of the Dusk * Allies of the Night * Killers of the Dawn Vampire Destiny Trilogy Vampire Destiny is the fourth and final trilogy in The Saga of Darren Shan. The final trilogy contains the novels; The Lake of Souls, Lord of the Shadows and Sons of Destiny. This series goes more in depth on the Lord of Shadows and the future where he rules. * The Lake of Souls * Lord of the Shadows * Sons of Destiny Films * Cirque Du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant came out in October 2009. A sequel would have been expected to be released in 2011 or 2012. However, following mixed reviews and unobtainable funds, a possible sequel has been placed on hold or cancelled. Trivia (Contains Spoilers) *The author, Darren O'Shaughnessy, has stated that there is no set place where the saga occurs. This is also supported by the fact that none of the characters show their culture, as none use any terms only familiar to Americans or European. However, Darren's father states in the first book, that he has a pen pal in the United States suggesting that they are most likely living outside of the United States, with the most likely place being the United Kingdom. Category:The Saga of Darren Shan Books